Episode 373
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 480 p.2-19 and 481 p.2-13 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | rating = 8.2 | rank = 3 }} "The Conclusion Arrives! - Deliver the Finishing Blow" is the 373rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Oars recovers from Nightmare Luffy's attack. However, the Straw Hats all get back on their feet, from Luffy to Brook, and launch a final devastating attack on Oars, which ends with Luffy smashing a Gigant Bazooka into Oars' face from above, breaking his spine and finally defeating the demon. Gecko Moria, however, gets out of Oars' stomach moments later, and prepares himself for his ultimate technique, Shadows Asgard. By sucking up all of the shadows of all of the zombies on Thriller Bark, totaling one thousand shadows, Moria becomes a grotesque monster, as big as Oars in size with short spindly legs, gigantic arms, and a huge bloated neck pulsating with veins. Long Summary Oars lies seemingly broken along with Moria while the Rolling Pirates cheer for Luffy's victory. Usopp tries to wake Luffy up as he was exhausted from using the shadows for his nightmare form. With sunrise approaching, Lola hoped Luffy would force Moria to return the shadows to the rightful owners. Suddenly, Oars and Moria recover, frightening the Rolling Pirates who have run out of options. The crew plans to get to the forest as the sun will be blocked out, but the Straw Hats recover. Luffy insists on attempting a coup de grace on Oars, but is worn out. Robin provides footholds for Luffy to get up top. Lola's crew is surprised by Brook's appearance. Nami also shows herself at the top of a tower. Sanji and Chopper race down a hall while Franky prepares something with Usopp. As the Rolling Pirates clear out, Brook climbs Robin's arms on the tower, while Nami uses Cool Balls and Rain Tempo to dampen the giant zombie. Franky then fires a Coup de Vent to charge up a Super Cold Cannon to freeze Oars up. With Oars frozen from the legs down, Sanji kicks some chains at the giant. On top of the Thriller Bark mast, Luffy is thrown down by Brook who then goes into Third Gear and uses the Bone Balloon to enlarge his arms. Zoro then forces his way into Oars's stomach with the Three Thousand Worlds slash. Sanji then tightens the chains on Oars' neck. Chopper points out how Oars' spine is s-shaped and went straightened, it will get the full impact of Luffy's blows. The Straw Hat captain then uses a Gum-Gum Giant Bazooka to snap Oars' spine finally defeating him. Everyone is in surprise and awe as Oars falls down defeated. With dawn approaching, the zombies begin to worry that Thriller Bark will be finished. Cindry watches in silence, as does the warthog-zombie Lola. As the Rolling Pirates and Lola cheer, Luffy is shrunk down to size. Chopper knows even with his spine broken, the large zombie will not get up. Usopp tells his captain to hurry and get the shadows back from Moria. Suddenly, Moria gets up and Lola demands the shadows be returned to their rightful owners. However, he refuses and blames everything on Luffy. Moria points out how the New World is far more dangerous than anyone could imagine even to the Straw Hat Pirates. Moria then gathers shadows to him as the zombies are immortals. Using Shadows Asgard, he overloads himself with about a thousand shadows, becoming more grotesque. In the process, Cindry, warthog Lola, Hildon, Jigoro, Inuppe drop lifeless and the others shadows are consumed. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This is the first episode to use We Are (remix) as the opening. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 373 de:Ketchaku Semaru! Tatakikome, Todome no Ichigeki